


Wildest Dreams

by Shutupandsparkle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, I'm not finishing this lol sorry, M/M, Reincarnation, Yaoi, eren is a stupid teenager 2k15, every chapter is a taylor swift song what am i doing, the time travel is weird i know, update: there is smut lmao, will there be smut idk yet?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutupandsparkle/pseuds/Shutupandsparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The execution was quick. The sigh of relief that swept over the crowd was not. It was long and relished, as if a heavy weight had been lifted from the burden humanity held. </p><p>Flashback 2000 years ago, and they are reborn.<br/>Eren Jaeger is your typical high school senior at Sina high. Theatrical and outgoing, he's so tall, and handsome as hell, he's so bad, but they say he does it so well. So why doesn't he have a boyfriend? Because nothing feels right. There's a man out there, he would tell his best friend Armin, a man and I swear he's looking for me. </p><p>Levi Ackerman, on the other hand; a quiet and creative senior, but in college. Musically talented and academically outstanding, he's one of the top students of his class easily. His boyfriend, Erwin Smith was with him in another life. They remember. Levi also remembers Erwin was not his past lover. But he pushes it aside. Finding the bright-eyed boy would be impossible, right?</p><p>Reincarnation AU where Eren and Levi must piece back their relationship from where it left off 2000 years in the future.</p><p>Edit : I haven't updated this fic in over a year, and I probably won't continue it ... I'm sorry !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Safe & Sound

The execution was quick. The sigh of relief that swept over the crowd was not. It was long and relished, as if a heavy weight had been lifted from the burden humanity held. 

13 years of fighting. 13 years of hell. 13 years was humanity’s final punishment for their sins. The titans rampaged earth for 13 years more since the Colossal Titan appeared and broke wall Maria. Humanity suffered unthinkably, their punishment was unspeakable. For 13 years. The population was small. The king had been overthrown, and Historia Reiss, the proper queen, had taken his place at the throne. She was young, so very young to be a queen. And many would say she wasn’t nearly prepared. Historia often had breakdowns, often had to step away and get fresh air. She’s different now, they would say. She’s different since her other died.

6 months ago, Ymir had been killed in battle. The final battle. The Clash of the Titan Shifters. This was when finally, finally humanity was done. Humanity was done letting the titans control their lives, tired of living inside a cage, in the fear of the titans. And so they finally won. Humanity finally defeated the Titans. This caused the deaths of many soldiers. This included Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun, Annie Leonhart, and Ymir. Krista and Ymir had been star crossed lovers. Everyone knew. So when Ymir had fallen in battle, Historia had fallen to pieces. But this was besides the point.

The execution was quick. The sigh of relief that swept over the crowd was not. It was long and relished, as if a heavy weight had been lifted from the burden humanity held.

He hadn’t screamed. The monster, the monster is dead. Humanity is free, our chains are broke, our wings can spread. We sing a song of victory, bearing the Wings of Freedom upon our back, they sang. But one, one person was not singing. One person did not give a sigh of relief. His name was Levi Ackerman.

They stood in the shadows, they watched from the dark. The Survey Corps were silent, as one of their own, the last, fell. They were silent for the first time, and they were still. They had witnessed an unbelieveable amount of deaths in their short lives, but none had been so sad. He was humanity’s last hope, he was the last titan. Eren Jaeger, special operations squad. And the lover of Levi Ackerman. Unlike the Queen and Ymir, their love was in the shadows. Secret to only but a select few. His eyes had been so bright, such a stunning turquoise. Such a beautiful boy. But he wasn’t a boy anymore, was he? He was 23. He was only 23. A young man, so alive, so eager to live. But they just had to take it away. Take away the last thing he had. The ability to live and see the world. 

Levi didn’t watch. But he heard it. The explosion. The loud sound. He knew what it meant. The last titan fell to the ground. Levi leaped.  
“Levi! Wait!”  
But he didn’t. He landed beside the limp body of his lover. The crowd went silent.  
“What’s wrong?” The raven said dryly as the crowd went silent. “Sing. Rejoice. Your monster is dead.” He kept his eyes down. “But what was he besides a monster…? A soldier. A son. A brother. A friend...A lover. He was only a boy. He was only a kid.” Humanity’s strongest soldier. “Go. Be free. For at last, now you can live not in the fear of the titans. Today, you are finally free.” he spat, cold and dead. The Lance Corporal knelt beside the brown haired boy. Over the years, he had gotten so tall, so handsome. The scars on his body Levi had come to love, his little imperfections that only Levi knew. The warm, heated nights they would spend together in secrecy. Their fingers tracing lines across golden and ivory skin. Never again, would Levi have another night with the brunet.

“I hope you will all remember him, you will remember the last titan humanity killed…” he whispered, bringing Eren’s head up so Levi could see him, see his Eren one last time. His eyes were closed; he looked at rest. This gave Levi more confidence. He raised one of his blades. 

Gave him more confidence, that he would meet his lover once more. 

In a flash of silver, porcelain skin broke. 

Crimson red blood dripped onto white pants, onto embroidered wings. Silence. Silence fell as he fell, Eren in his arms. Humanity’s strongest soldier and Humanity’s Last Hope. Their wings spread as the Lance corporal of the Recon Corps, fell into a lifeless heap beside the boy with the bright eyes.

he never did get to see the ocean.

Never again, would Levi have another night with the brunet. But he would. He would, 2,000 years before.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eren opened his eyes and gasped, the blaring beeping of his alarm shaking him back to consciousness.


	2. Shake it off

He said let’s get out of this town  
drive out of the city  
away from the crowds…

~

He could hear screaming. Screaming of humanity as they go...what? His mother? What was she doing…?  
“Eren Jaeger, if you don’t get up in the next minute you’re going to be late to your first day of your senior year!”  
Shit.   
The tall brunet fell from his bed, interrupting his dream. He landed with a thud onto his floor sheets tangling on top of him. There was a pained groan and the blankets shuffled.   
Carla Jaeger sighed. “Eren, get up. If you want to shower and eat breakfast before going to school, you need to start going now. Breakfast will be waiting in the kitchen. Mikasa is doing her hair in the bathroom.” She exited, closing the door behind her.

After a moment, the sheets were tossed aside and Eren emerged. He groggily made his way to his door, yawning and rubbing at his eyes. After stumbling around and bumping his head on the doorframe and cursing rather loudly, (this earned a scolding from the kitchen) he found his way to the bathroom.  
“Eren! Put some clothes on!”  
Hm? Oh, right. Mikasa had been in the bathroom ‘doing her hair’ or whatever the hell girls did.   
“I have boxers on…”  
“Which is definitely not enough to go to school in! It's your senior year Eren. At least look presentable the first day. Take the bathroom, you need it more than I do.” The raven haired female snorted and exited, allowing her brother to take his shower. Months of strenuous working out and days training with Mikasa had paid off. His sun-kissed summer body was toned and strong. He stood at an impressive 6 feet, long and lanky, yet well built at the same time. An awkward birthmark on the nape of his neck, a dark line. Another on the side of his head. Armin always joked birthmarks were how you died in your past life. Eren recalled this as ‘bullshit’.

After his hot shower, Eren went back to his room to change. Skinny jeans and a casual button down. He looked in the full-length mirror in his room. Dark chocolate hair, messy and parted down the middle. It had gotten longer over the summer, and stray locks hung in his eyes. His eyes. Turquoise and rather stunning. Those wide eyes, curious and full of life. Eren sighed and shuffled his way into the kitchen. His mother, Carla, was flipping pancakes on the stove. Mikasa was pouring milk in four glasses. Grisha was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the morning paper.  
“Look who finally got up.” Carla smiled.   
“Morning mom…” Eren groaned, running a hand through his already messy hair.  
“Sit down, pancakes will be ready soon.”  
Eren nodded and did as told, sliding a chair back and slumping down into it.   
“Morning dad.”  
“Good morning, Eren.” Grisha was their father. He was a surgeon at the local hospital, a rather successful one at that. He was quiet and the serious side to the family. Mikasa takes more to Grisha, they would say. Eren was just like his mother. 

Breakfast was calming. Carla distributed out the blueberry pancakes, Mikasa and Eren’s favorite. They ate mostly in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s presence.   
“So.” Carla smiled up at her children. “What electives are you two taking first semester?”  
“Chamber Orchestra, Japanese 5 and a study hall.” Mikasa was a violist.  
“What? Don’t you need credit?” Eren looked up to his sister quizzically.   
“I already have enough. Thought I would take an hour off.”  
“Ugh. You’re so lucky.”  
“I know.”  
“Shut u-”  
“Eren.” Carla interrupted, in which Eren shut his mouth.   
“...I’m taking IB art, Wind Ensemble, and German 4. Jazz band is after school now.” Eren played alto sax, and he was very talented. Both siblings were. Mikasa especially. She was incredibly academically advanced, having a very high GPA and exceptional test scores. Eren wasn’t as advanced in academics, just slightly above average. But he tried. He preferred the arts. Visual, musical and performing. He was in most of the school plays, and played his saxophone whenever he could get his hands on spare time. This would be scarce now, with all the preparations for college and careers. But he planned on going into the arts for college.   
“Good. I know junior year was really stressful, so hopefully this will be a bit better.”  
Eren snorted. Yeah, sure it would be. High School had been a pain in the ass, academically and socially. All throughout highschool, Eren had not dated once. Something just didn’t feel right. No one seemed to catch Eren’s eye. At first, he brushed it off. Time, he said. He would find someone one of these years. But now he was a senior, and he hadn’t dated once. The brunet tried not to worry about it, but he was getting slightly concerned. He couldn’t force himself to be attracted to someone, so for now he would just have to wait. One of these days, he would tell his best friend Armin. One of these days Eren would find him. But he would have to wait for now. Maybe there would be some hot new kid who was nice and smart. Maybe one of his old friends. Who knew.

After breakfast, Eren and Mikasa went to get this backpacks. Mikasa finished her hair, and joined Eren at the front door of the Jaeger house. Jaeger and Ackerman. Mikasa was technically Eren’s adoptive sister. That didn’t matter although, she was still his sister and he loved her nevertheless. 

“Alright you two. Have a good day, be nice to the freshman!” Carla smoothed Eren’s hair out.  
“Yes mom, promise.” He messed it up again. Carla sighed. “Don’t punch anyone this time…”  
“Mom! I was a freshman!” This was true. Eren’s freshman year, on the first day of school he had punched a guy in the face. His name was Jean. The stupid guy had been hitting on his sister, and Eren was not going to take on bit of his crap. They were friends now, although they had arguments almost every day in class. Eren was kind of known to be an angry kid. He had always been so, and could also get violent if provoked enough. This was much calmer now, as his hormones calmed.   
“Alright, say hi to Armin for me! Goodbye, we love you!”  
“Bye mom.” The two said in unison.   
“Have a good day.”  
“Bye dad.”  
Eren and Mikasa hopped down the steps, and started down the sidewalk to meet their friend, Armin. He had been Eren’s best friend since kindergarden, where Eren would protect Armin from bullied and Armin would help Eren when he struggled with school work. It was still like this. Less of Armin getting bullied now, but Eren still required the help that he always needed. Eren always claimed Armin could be counted as a certified genius. The blonde male was always happy to help his childhood friend.

“Eren! Mika!” The blue-eyed male hugged his two friends.   
“Hi, Arm!”  
“Don’t call me that, Eren.”  
“Sorry!” Eren squeaked. Mikasa laughed softly  
“Ready for senior year?” Armin grinned up at the brunet.  
“Nope.”  
Mikasa and Armin laughed. 

They walked to school as they had since middle school. Eren had one earbud in, playing some song he didn’t quite remember downloading. 

I thought heaven can't help me now  
Nothing lasts forever  
But this is gonna take me down…

The walk to Sina high wasn’t too long for the trio, thankfully. It was a cool summer day with a slight breeze. Perfect.  
Once at school, they said a few words of luck (not really) and went their separate ways. They had once class together, and then Eren and Armin had IB art together 5th hour. Armin took American Sign Language.   
Eren found his way to his first class, English. He walked in, backpack slung over his shoulder.   
“Jaeger!”  
“Eren!”  
Oh no.  
Jean was flashing a wicked grin towards his friend, eyes shining. Beside him sat Sasha, one of their other friends. Eren liked her well enough, she was nice and funny. But she never stopped eating. It amazed them all how she wasn't overweight the slightest bit. Eren plopped himself down next to the brunet female.  
“How was your summer?”  
The group of friends had hung out a bit over the summer. Partied and get togethers, but everyone was busy. Studying abroad, planning for college. They sat for a while and talked, Eren and Jean getting into their first argument that school year. This was no surprise, although. 

“How’s Marco?”  
“Good.”  
Marco was Jean’s boyfriend. The horseface had been crushing on his freckled friend since freshman year, and finally at the end of junior year, got the nerve to ask him out. Eren was happy for them, for the complimented each other nicely. 

No one else in their friend group had showed to be in that class. Eren didn’t mind. He knew pre-calc would be a nightmare. That was the class most of his friends were in, including Armin and Mikasa. He was curious how that would go, feeling bad for whoever the teacher would be. Seniors were just done with high school, and ready to get on with their life. Eren would laugh, looking back on his freshman year, where everyone was so scared and worried about what people thought of them and how they looked. By senior year, everyone just kinda gave up on that whole part of school. Just get it done and over with. Eren wanted nothing more than to get out of high school and go onto college. Of course, he was going to miss all of his friends he had become close with over the years. He would miss walking to school with Armin and Mikasa. He might even miss bickering with Jean every day. Might.

Class wasn’t too interesting. The first day of school was always the same, even middle school. Rules, going over the year and syllabuses, learning names. There were only a handful of kids Eren didn’t know. He had gotten a lot of exposure to his classmates, through band and theatre and after-school clubs. 

Moving through the hallways wasn’t difficult, for by now he knew the school by heart. Being tall helped as well. German was fun, the teacher had always liked Eren.  
“Jaeger,” he would say. “Hunter.” because Eren was indeed, German. He loved the language, not being exceptionally good at it, but he tried his best. He hoped, one day soon, he would be able to actually visit Germany. It would be expensive, and since Mikasa was fighting for a trip to Japan, he would probably have to wait a few years. Maybe he would take a year of college in Germany, study abroad. Yeah. That sounded fun. Eren had always wanted to travel more. His parents once took Mikasa and him to London when they were younger, and Eren had absolutely loved it. He loved the long plane ride, the jetlag, the hotel, the struggle of communication, the environment. He loved travel, and he couldn’t wait until his next trip. High school was busy, and he was determined to end the year with a high GPA and good grades for his transcript. 

“Hey, Eren, over here!”  
Lunch time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the slightly delayed update! School had been very busy with musicals and plays to custom, and so that leaves less time for writing! >-


	3. Fearless

Levi yawned, and stretched. He was going to his kitchen to make breakfast for himself (and possibly his boyfriend if he ever got his ass up from bed). It was his second week on campus; hardly exciting. At his fourth year at Shiganshina University, nothing was very exciting anymore at the college. He just wanted to graduate. Maybe he would go to specialty school after his four years. Maybe he would go back to France, go back to his parents. Who knew?

As the homemade pancakes sizzled on the flat pan, Levi heard feet padding from the bedroom. In the middle of flipping his one perfect pancake, strong arms wrapped around his waist, and his pancake smudged as it hit the pan.  
“You just messed up my perfect pancake.”  
“That’s what you’re really worrying about now? Good morning to you too, love of my life.”  
“What a sad life you live, then.”  
“Go back to making pancakes, Levi.”  
“The perfect one was going to be for you, until you messed it up.”  
This was the daily life of Levi and his current boyfriend for almost three years, Erwin Smith. Tall and handsome- a real life prince charming. Had been in this life, and their past ones. When Levi first found Erwin at the university as sophomore, he had been relieved. Someone, finally, besides Hanji who he had remembered. Frankly, he wished he had forgotten her. Halfway through their sophomore year, Levi ran into Erwin at a local university coffee shop. It was rather shocking, but after a few weeks of catching up and reviewing their other life, Erwin had asked Levi on a date and it had just gone from there. 

Neither of them had ever brought up..him.   
You see, in their other life, Erwin had not been in a relationship. Levi had, and it wasn’t with his commander.   
It had been with one of his soldiers. It had been with Humanity’s last hope, the last titan, Eren Jaeger, special operations squad. Levi preferred not to recall his last moments in that cruel and bloody world, where his lover had been put to death and Levi committed a heartbroken suicide. He remembered; he would always remember how he had loved the younger man. He had loved him in the dark, loved him in secret, and right when they thought their love would be free, it was taken- stop. Levi needed to stop.  
In a world with no titans, no walls and no Survey Corps, it would be impossible to find his old lover. There were billions of people in the world, living in thousands of countries. Eren could be in South Africa for all he knew. Or maybe he was a hunter and gatherer in an indigenous group in Papua New Guinea. Who the hell knew?

When he was younger, when he lived in France, Levi was furious. Furious he couldn’t find the love of his life, furious he was gone without a trace. All through highschool, Levi had looked. Couldn’t find him on social media, he wasn’t on google for anything. He settled on the Papua New Guinea idea for closure. And when his senior year of high school rolled around, Levi gave up. The bright eyed boy who haunted his dreams disappeared. Levi moved on, started focusing more on his music, already a gifted pianist and violinist. Eren appeared in his dreams less and less, and he crossed Levi’s mind less and less. There were certain things he would come across that would still remind him of the boy; for instance, any key. Blood stains. Stars in the sky, and warm, breezy nights. Now, it was less of ‘Eren, where are you?’ and more of ‘hey, Eren liked those. Anyways, back to what I was saying…’. He couldn’t spend his whole life looking for a boy who might not even exist. What if he wasn’t even reborn? Levi would be wasting his life, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to waste his life. So he pushed the boy with the gentle eyes away, and started dating Erwin. Levi was happy with him. He was kind, caring, loving, trustful, and gave Levi great sex. What else could he ask for? Erwin was clearly devoted to Levi, and so why the hell not? Levi was devoted to Erwin. They lived a peaceful, domestic life, which Levi found so much comfort in. No Titans, no military and deaths all around him. It was peaceful, it was happy. Levi was happy. Erwin was a very busy man, often coming back to their apartment far after Levi had gone to sleep. He would come in quietly, silent as he slipped into bed with the smaller male. Levi knew this, because usually he wasn’t asleep. Not until he knew Erwin was safe back home.   
Eren had done this whenever Levi would come back late, waiting for him in the corporal’s own quarters, lying silently, pretending to be asleep. Levi would come in quietly, take off his boots, his harness, take off his uniform and without making a sound. Lie down with the younger soldier. He knew Eren wasn't sleep, for when he was asleep, Levi could always hear his breathing. If his breathing was silent; he was awake. He wondered if Erwin could tell when he was awake.

He piled up a few pancakes for Erwin, and set them in front of said man.  
“Here. Your fucked-up pancake that was going to be perfect but now it’s fucked-up all thanks to you.”  
Erwin sighed dramatically. “Wow, thanks so much Levi. I feel so loved.”  
“Good. At least I gave you pancakes.”

The dark haired man went to serve himself pancakes of his own. He set the syrup on the table, and sat down across from his boyfriend. They ate in a comfortable silence, as usual.  
Again, Erwin was a busy man, and Levi wasn't going to bombard him with questions. He knew Erwin had enough stress with law school and work. Their interactions consisted mostly in the morning, and once in awhile they would go out to eat lunch between classes or on the weekends. There wasn’t much at-home time they both had free, but Levi was okay with that. He knew their relationship wasn't going to be hours of leisure and relaxation and cuddling, but he didn't need that. There were days they would barely interact at all. Erwin would shake Levi awake, give him a quick kiss on the forehead and head off to classes or work. Levi would go to bed, falling asleep before his lover could return home to him. It was okay. Levi didn’t mind. He knew Erwin still loved him and wasn’t neglecting him. He couldn’t help it. The small, chaste, kisses and private nights were enough to let Levi know Erwin loved him. He was happy, finally happy. 

“Alright, thank you for the breakfast. My fucked-up pancake was delicious, thank you very much.” Erwin stood.  
Levi rolled his eyes. The blonde grabbed his bag and strode back over to his lover.  
“Have to go now, lecture on law systems around the world.” He gave Levi a kiss to the forehead. The shorter man wrapped his arms around his neck.   
“Oh? Don’t I get a real kiss?”  
Erwin gave a light chuckle, and leaned down to connect their lips in a soft, sweet kiss.   
“Alright, go on to your lecture, i’ll be here when you return from the war.”  
Erwin gave a gentle, sad, smile.  
“Alright, Corporal. I trust you.” and with that, he shut the door to apartment 114 behind him.

The rest of the morning Levi spent making the bed, doing the laundry, folding clothes, cleaning the bathroom, etc, etc. This wasn’t unusual in the household, Levi liked things clean and tidy all the time. Erwin had just stepped back and accepted his ways, letting him do what he always had. Which was clean and text Erwin, “Do I buy Tide AND Windex, or an extra big Tide? Also, they’re having a feather duster sale. I’m buying one.” and Erwin would just chuckle and respond with “Whatever makes you happy, Levi.” and Levi would come home with the big Tide, Windex, two feather dusters and a new set of hand towels. It was their way of life. Call him a housewife if you want, but cleanliness had always been apart of Levi’s life. Everyone had just accepted it and given up with reasoning with the stubborn man. 

When It was time for his own class that day, Levi packed up the books and notebooks he needed, and headed out, locking the door behind him. He took the apartment stairs down and outside. He walked to his first class, economics. Not one he particularly cared about. He was majoring in musical arts.   
On the way to his class, Levi stopped by Starbucks for a Chai tea and croissant. He exited the shop, sipping on his warm tea contently, headphones in.

I thought heaven can’t help me now  
nothing lasts forever  
but this is gonna take me down…

Arriving at his class, Levi sat down. The class was uneventful. A small class, without anybody he knew. Didn’t matter. Class for Levi was usually uneventful, it was only when he got to his studio hours that he became eager to learn. There was an empty classroom, used to be for holding instruments but now old contained an empty cello stand, some lone speakers and amps, and an old, grand piano. Levi had passed it everyday in his sophomore year going to calc, peeking in to see if there was anyone inside. There never was. One day he decided to go inside. It was unlocked surprisingly. From then on, he had used it for his piano practice, bringing a music stand and his violin once in awhile. Within a year, it had become Levi’s secret hide out. He would go there when he needed quiet time, when he was angry or upset. Sheets of scribbled music piled on the piano, books and books of Vivaldi and Mozart stacked on the floor. On the weekends or days with only a class or two, he would spend hours in that room, writing music and playing songs. Whatever happened, Levi would always have his music. He had a rather peaceful life, enjoying school and the community. He wouldn’t ask for anything more. It was all going just as planned, uneventful and routine- until all at once, Levi’s world turned upside down, and his peaceful life shattered right before his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are short and I apologize! They will hopefully start getting longer as the story progresses:)  
> Thanks for your feedback!


	4. Everything has changed

It was the fourth week of high school and Eren had finally settled in to the year. Top of the school, no worries, right? He wished. The pressure was on, and college was going to come up before they knew it. The brunet had scored fairly high on the ACT and SAT, and so hopefully the colleges he applied to would accept him. Being a blue blood would be cool, or a member of the crimson campus, but Eren wasn’t aiming that high. He didn't think Ivy league were fit for him, and the prestigiousness yet pretentiousness would get to him. He preferred university, or maybe a specialty school. Maybe he would go into education. Eren had always thought it would be cool to be a teacher. Mr. Jaeger. He could teach German maybe, if he ever got good enough, that is. Art? He liked art. Math? Hell no. He barely remembered the Pythagorean theorem. a2…+b2..= Pi...right? Because it's called the PI-thagorean- anyways. Eren wasn’t good and didn't like math and let's leave it at that.

He was on Link Crew that year, auditioned for the mainstage production of “Guys and Dolls”, along with art, football tryouts, jazz band and more.   
He was a very busy young man. Maybe he would try for Prom King or something. People always told him he would win. But that means there would be a Prom Queen. And frankly, Eren would prefer to rule his monarchy with another king. As gay as he may be, he wasn’t quite out to the world yet. Or at least to anyone outside his immediate family and friend group. Sina high was a relatively accepting place, GSA and all, but didn't bring down the pressure. If Eren wanted to be a model, he could. Hell, if he wanted to be a stripper, he could. He had seriously considered that during his junior year when he needed a job. He got asked to Sadie’s every year, always having to politely decline. He had seen how some got treated. The name ‘fag’ was tossed around quite often. Also “no homo” or “that’s kind of gay”. What if he came out and they kicked him off the football team? Or no one would talk to him in Jazz band? As low-key senior year was, the tension was taut. Expectations were high, and it was time for only the strong to survive. Eren had to be strong. 

This was his schedule:  
1st hour: IB English HL2  
2nd hour: IB art  
3rd hour: Theory of knowledge  
4th hour: Pre-calc  
Lunch  
5th hour: German 4  
6th hour: Gov/Economics  
7th hour: Wind Ensemble

Not bad for his last year of highschool. He would end the year with all his credits, and would test for IB certificate. He was excited, ready to end his high school career with a bang. Homework and extracurricular left less time for social activities. Less parties, less time to hang out with his friends, but they were all busy too. When he had the time, Eren enjoyed spending time with Mikasa and Armin, his best friends and his family. They had been inseparable forever. Armin would often come over to the Jaegers after school, where he and Eren would play endless hours of video games, Mikasa joining in sometimes or just watching their stupidness. Eren and Armin liked to play the gory and violent ones, lots of blood and killing and seriousness. This was one of those days of intense video gaming.

“Armin, quick! We have to switch places!”  
“What?! Oh no, i'm coming!”  
“Wait, no! Jump!”  
“I'm trying to keep up, okay?! Crap, this is too fast for me!”  
“No, no, twirl now!”  
“No! I missed the gold pose! This is why I wanted “California Gurls” instead of “Let it Go!”

Mikasa sighed. “Its sad that you two can’t even handle Just Dance 3…” She watched on at the two, dramatically spinning and trying to keep up with the Disney song. Ah, yes, a typical Friday afternoon at the Jaegers, where only the most intense and serious gamers could go, obviously,

 

“So...how’s school going...for you, Arm?” Eren said between pants. Just Dance was a very rigorous game.  
“A-alright.. you?” The blonde replied, also out of breath.   
“Pretty...boring...fuck..” Eren collapsed back onto the couch.   
“Eren, don’t tell me you’re out of breath from Just Dance-”  
“Shut up! This is a very strenuous game!”  
Mikasa just shook her head. “Sure, Eren.”   
Two two boys laid lazily onto the couch, sipping colas. Armin tied his hair up, panting.  
“Hot damn, Armin. You should put your hair up like that more often.” The brunet winked at his blushing friend.   
“Eren! Be quiet! No homo!” he replied humourously. Eren held up his hands in submission.   
“Youre right, youre right. No homo.” Except all the homo, he thought.   
“I'm straight, Eren.”  
“Im aware.” Armin raised a brow. “Although you aren't.”  
“Im aware of that too!” Eren snapped, his turn to flush a light pink. “I've come to the conclusion the reason why I’m single is I didn't send on that one chain email to 12 other people in 6th grade.” He nodded, while Armin almost spit out his drink. Mikasa snorted.  
“Eren, you don’t really think-”  
“Jesus, calm down. Of course not.” He grinned at his sister with a gleam in his eye. She sighed and shook her head for probably the 20th time. These boys were hopeless.   
“Hey Mika, round of Just Dance?”  
“You're going to get crushed.”  
“I know.”  
The ravenette stripped of her shirt down to her sports bra, knowing it would get hot. This was a norm for the trio- stripping. Well, kind of. Eren groaned and pouted.   
“Okay, this isn’t fair that my sister almost has better abs than me!”  
Armin laughed. “Does she now? Eren, off.” He motioned for Eren to take off his shirt, in which he did. Eren, always eager to take off his shirt.   
“Hm…” Armin looked to two down, tilting his head to the side. “Eren, fear not. You still have better abs than your sister.” Eren sighed in relief and Mikasa rolled her eyes.  
“...although, if you were a girl, or Mikasa were a guy, she should definitely have better abs than you.”  
“What?!”  
“You have testosterone on your side.”  
Eren groaned and sighed. “Fuck.”  
“Eren!!” Mikasa swatted at him. “Just because your have better abs than be doesn't mean you get to become an F-boy!” Eren squeaked and recoiled.   
“Alright, i'm sorry, mom!”   
Mikasa rolled her eyes. “Come on. I’m choosing “What Makes You Beautiful”.   
“What?!?”  
“Shut up, it's starting!”

After a few more rounds of intense, serious gaming, the trio sat, exhausted.  
“Ugh. It’s only like, 3.” Eren groaned, burying his face into a pillow.  
“Hm...let’s go out.”  
“Out?” Eren perked up. “Like to a bar? Are we going to drink?”  
Mikasa shot Eren a glare.  
“Yes. We are going to drink coffee.”  
“Oh good, that’s exactly what Eren needs.” Mikasa sighed.  
“Excuse you, Mika. I don’t have time for your sass right now.”  
“Come on you two. Get dressed. I need a hot chocolate.”

 

Mikasa drove them to Starbuck, red scarf wrapped around her neck. She pulled into a parking lot of a next door grocery store. The trio exited, Eren running a hand through his messy, chocolate locks. They walked together, heading into the busy coffee shop. Starbucks was always filled with bands of teenage girls. A handful turned to stare at the incoming trio. Eren was fairly easy on the eyes, as Armin might put it. He recognised a few of them as Sophomores or Juniors from his high school. He gave them a friendly smile, to which they waved back and giggled. Eren never understood why. Mikasa would just roll her eyes and mutter ‘clueless’. Eren didn’t understand why she would do that, either. 

“Hi, can I have a hot chocolate? Tall. Thank you. Armin. A-R-M-I-N. Thanks.”  
The young girl who was at the register was vaguely familiar.   
“Grande Vanilla bean frappuccino? Yes please. Mikasa. Thank you.” Mikasa stepped out of the way for her brother.  
“Hi, good, yourself? Good. Grande Caramel coffee? Er-” Pause. Oh.   
“Oh, aren't you on the football team?”  
“Yeah, I do.”  
“And weren't you in “Ragtime” last year?”  
“...Yeah. I was.”  
“Yeah. Hi, i'm Jess. Junior.” She smiled almost too friendly for Mikasa’s taste. Eren was oblivious as always.   
“Nice to meet you.” Eren paid and stepped to the side to let the next person go. They went to go wait for their drinks at the counter.  
“Do you know her?”  
“What? No. Well, I guess now. Her name is J-”  
“Yes, I heard, Eren.” Mikasa rolled her eyes. Boys.

 

“Eren!”  
“Thank you.” Eren received his drink, and the friends went to go sit down at a table.  
“Man, was she flirting with you.”  
“Wait what?”  
“Of course you didn't notice. Oh, and those girls over there have been staring at you since we got here.”  
“They have? What?” Eren looked around in utter confusion. Mikasa shook her head. Typical Eren. Oblivious as always. “I really didn't...whatever.” He sighed. “They're some girls, I’m pretty sure they’re cheerleaders, or on the dance team. That's probably how they-”

“Just give me the hottest thing you have…”  
Eren froze. That voice sounded vaguely familiar.   
“What? Oh. Fine. Just a Latte, then. Mhm.”   
Eren looked to Mikasa and Armin, who were looking at him with confusion.  
“Tch, these shitty kids never know what they’re doing...” Came the voice again, grumpy and almost a growl.  
Mikasa looked up and gasped. Armin’s jaw dropped. Eren’s eyes widened even more. His bottom lip started to tremble. No, he thought. No, no. no. It was his imagination. It couldn't be. But who else would say that? Who else sounded like that? He slowly turned around. Only 30 feet away, there he stood, just how Eren remembered him. Short, with jet-black hair cut into an edgy disconnected undercut. He wore a classy black coat, with a plaid scarf.   
“Eren wait-”  
He started walking. 20 feet. 15. 10. 5. He paused, staring at him for a moment, before taking a deep-  
He turned around, almost running smack into the brunet, who stood, frozen.  
“Excuse me-” He glanced at Eren before trying to push his way around, before he froze. The man slowly looked up, meeting Eren’s gaze hesitantly with a hitch of a breath.

 

“...Eren…?” His voice was small, almost a whisper. A scared whisper. Eren’s mouth turned up into a shaky smile, tears welling and threatening to fall. 

 

“L-levi.” His voice just as small. “Oh Levi, i’ve missed you so much...”  
The other male just stood there, eyes wide and frozen. And so Eren moved. He opened up his arms and without hesitation, the raven threw himself into the taller male’s hold.   
The tears started to fall. Eren buried his face into Levi’s hair, and all his past love returned. Everything returned. Levi smelt of roses and cigarette smoke, which made Eren give a shaky laugh. He tightened his embrace around Levi. It felt so right. Finally, finally he got to hold his lover in his arms again. After years of suffering, years of looking. Finally they could be together. Nothing could stand in their way. Eren had Levi in his arms, and no one could stop them. No one could stop their love now. Right?  
~  
He's so tall, and handsome as hell  
He's so bad but he does it so well  
I can see the end as it begins, my one condition is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so they meet!  
> The chapters will be switching off Eren and Levi's POV~  
> Hope you enjoy!


	5. Sparks fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello this chapter is where i changed the rating from "T" to "M" :,)

Levi sworn it had started off as a normal day. He went over it again and again in his head as he laid to sleep, and he couldn't come up with anything he had done differently. So at the end of the day, how did he end up in someone else’s bed? 

After classes, he headed back to his apartment. He hadn't had the best day. Shitty professors. So he had taken a nice, hot bath. Levi preferred baths over showers. He could lay there for hours, just relaxing in the warm water. Once in awhile, he would use a bath bomb (yes, he used bath bombs, what's the problem with that? His favorite were the gold ones.) and just soak. The bathroom would get all foggy and smell of roses and pomegranate, or lavender and mint, and he would lay there until his wingers got wrinkly and the bathwater got lukewarm. Baths were his favorite. 

After his bath, he had done a bit of homework, writing an essay, reading out of his online textbooks. Nothing out of the ordinary. After he was fed up with work and boringness, he had decided to get some fresh air. He slipped a black (vintage) jacket over his clothes, and wrapped a scarf around his neck. He left his apartment, heading to a near-by Starbucks. He had just wanted a cup of coffee. All he wanted was to get out of the house for awhile. Maybe that cup of coffee had been the biggest mistake in his life. Maybe it was the best decision he had ever made. He would never know.

Starbucks was even normal that day. Just adults after works, and students after school. Lots of high schoolers, it seemed. He had gone up to the counter, waiting for the woman in front of him. It was a cooler day, with fall and winter approaching. Cold to Levi, at least.   
“Just give me the hottest thing you have…”  
The barista had just giggled. “Grande latte sound good.”  
“Yeah, sure.” He paid and went off to wait for his drink  
“These shitty kids never know what they're doing...” He muttered and he waited. Once his drink was called, he turned to leave- well shit, kids seem to be blind too. Watch where you're going. God.   
“Excuse me..” he mumbled, trying to get past the tall- holy shit. No. No it couldn't be. Levi took a shaky breath and looked up to meet the gaze of the male in front of him. Bright eyes, filled with tears stared back down. Bright eyed that Levi knew all too well. No.   
“...Eren…?” His own voice even surprised him. It was a whisper, timid, frightened. 

“L-levi.” Eren’s voice just as small. “Oh Levi, i’ve missed you so much...”  
And before Levi knew it, he was being crushed in strong yet gentle arms. Desperate arms, holding on for dear life. He kept a firm hold on his coffee as he buried his face into Eren’s chest. He was warm, and smelt just like he should. Like home. Like love. And for a few short minutes, he forgot about Erwin. He forgot about his new life, and who he was. All he knew is that they had been reunited, his lover and him, the boy he died for so many years past. When they finally pulled away, he felt the wet, salty tears streaking his own cheeks, his hair mussed from Eren and his impact. There were a few people looking in confusion, some teenage girls whispering among themselves. Levi got a good, long look at Eren. He was exactly how he should be. Slightly taller than before, he stood a great deal above Levi. His hair the same, pushed out of his eyes at the middle, messy and thick. His skin was beautifully tanned, like a greek god. His body well built and lean- and his eyes. Oh, those beautiful eyes that the whole world loved. His eyes were the entrance to Eren’s soul. Eren kept an arm around Levi’s abdomen, protective and light. He let out a hoarse, hiccupy giggle. Levi’s heart burst with love.   
“Levi… Levi it’s really you…it is, isn't it?” Eren’s expression faltered for a moment. Levi gave a reassuring smile. A small, sweet smile.   
“Yeah...it’s me.”   
And those beautiful lips broke out into a perfect and sinfully sweet lopsided smile- and god, did Levi want to claim those perfect lips as his. Eren pulled Levi to his chest once more, holding the smaller man protectively in his arms, and Levi just nuzzled into his warmth. Oh, how right it felt. Like there was nothing he ever needed anymore. This was where he belonged.   
~  
Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe...  
~  
“So where the hell have you been for the past, what, 17 years?”  
“Actually, 22. I’m a senior at Shiganshina.”  
“You're so old! I’m a senior at Sina high school.”

 

After they had calmed down from their little reunion, Levi had gone to catch up with Eren, Mikasa and Armin. They talked for awhile. They seemed to all be doing well, nice families, good students. After coffee, Eren had eagerly invited Levi over to his house. Just to hang out and catch up, he had said. Levi agreed. He was hesitant at first, he didn’t want Erwin to worry about him. So he had texted him. 

‘Going to Petra’s. Don’t know when I will be getting home.’  
Erwin had accepted it. That lie was his first mistake of the afternoon. 

Eren had taken him back to his house, borrowing Mikasa’s car, promising to take good care of it. It was technically Eren and Mikasa’s car, but the red Toyota was very precious to the female. Levi stayed mostly quiet, but that seemed alright to Eren. He talked the whole time, the radio on low. It was on some pop station, and Levi was pretty sure it was one of Taylor Swift’s songs again.

Once at the Jaeger house, Eren had welcomed himself in with a “MOM, I’M HOME AND YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED AT STARBUCKS, MOM. I FOUND HIM, MOM! I KNOW! YOU SAID I WOULD NEVER FIND HIM! SEE! Levi, this is my mom. Mom, this is Levi. Do you remember him? He was humanity’s strongest soldier, mom, remember? Remember Corporal Levi? Well, now he's collage student Levi, but it's still Levi.”

 

Carla was very sweet, saying yes, she remembered Levi, and mhm, that’s great Eren, it's a pleasure to meet you Levi, and would you two boys like some freshly baked pound cake?   
So after a slice of cake, Eren had brought Levi down to his room in the basement. Levi was also hesitant about this, because Erwin was still at the back on his mind. His boyfriend, who was out, and had no idea any of this was going on. Eren’s room was also exactly how it should be. It was large and roomy, with a desk and a closet, and a saxophone case on the corner, music sheets scattered. Clothes on the ground, books laying in odd places. A big window, a big bed. And that is how Levi ended up sitting cross-legged on Eren’s bed, listening to the brunet talk. 

“I think I must've been re born right after I died- wait, no, you’re older than me. But you died after...wait, how did you die? Did you die? Well, ha, of course you died, if you are-”   
“Eren, Eren, calm down for a moment…” Levi chuckled. Eren shut his mouth, still smiling, His smile hadn't left his face for a second.  
“Yes, I did die...I um, I kind of..committed suicide…”  
Eren gasped, choking. “You WHAT?!”  
“Shh!! Calm down!” Levi hissed. “It was moments after you were...executed. I kind of slit my throat and…” He trailed off. Eren was staring at him with wide eyes.  
“Why...why would you do that? The Titans were defeated and you had a life ahead of you…”  
Levi sighed. “No. I didn't. My life died along with a certain bright-eyed soldier.”  
Eren stared at Levi in confusion for a good minute. Then a bright rose flush rose to his cheeks, eyes widening. “O-oh… you mean…”  
“Mhm. I killed myself for your shitty ass.”  
Eren grinned now, throwing himself into Levi’s arms, pushing his face into the older male’s chest. Levi quickly shifted to steady to squirming high schooler.   
“Oh, Levi! You died for me?! H-how could you?! You know I wanted you to live a happy life, why would you ever…”  
Levi just hushed him as Eren ranted on and on, clinging to his star-crossed lover.   
“Hush, we're both here now, and that's all that matters.”  
Eren sat up, sniffling slightly and nodding. “Y-yeah, of course. But I want- I need to know...did you really love me that much?”   
Levi’s heart ached. Oh no. he knew this would come up sooner or later. He just told the truth.  
“Yes, Ere. I loved you more than anything in the universe, I loved you with everything I was.”  
Eren’s eyes got teary. “Oh Levi…” His voice was shaky, his bottom lip trembled. Levi held his breath, and before he knew it, Eren was on him, his gentle hand caressing Levi’s cheek ever so softly, and his face inches away.  
“...I loved you twice as much, Levi.” he whispered, before to Levi’s dismay, closed the gap between them. Levi sat there, frozen. He couldn't move, he didn't know what to do. No, he thought. No, no no. This isn't right. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend who will be coming back to our house tonight. I can't kiss another man. This is wrong, I am cheating on my boyfriend. But now that he thought about it, wasn't Eren his boyfriend too? They had died, yes, but their relationship hadn't ended. So technically...had Levi been cheating on Eren with Erwin? Before he could think about it further, Eren pulled away.  
“You idiot. Kiss me back, kiss me for real. I haven't felt your lips in who knows how long. Kiss me back, Levi.”  
And so with a sigh of surrender, Levi kissed Eren back. This earned a more than appreciative moan from the younger male, who’s arms went to wrong around Levi’s smaller frame. pulling him close. Soft, plump lips guided thinner ones, and Levi came to the conclusion Eren had become more sexually aggressive in the modern day. After what seemed to be forever, Eren pulled back. His face was beautifully flushed, his pupils dilated and shining.   
“E-eren…” Levi stuttered, panting. “Eren, we can't do this...I...I have a boyfriend…” He whispered, sheepishly. Something unreadable flashed across Eren’s face.  
“I….I don't care Levi…”  
This took the raven by surprise.  
“I don't care. You are the love of my life, my true love, and i'm not letting you go again.” His voice firm, and Levi knew there was no trying to argue. Who knew if Eren still had his Titan temper?  
“...we died, Eren. We died, and this is a new life. We started over…”  
“Death cannot stop true love. It can only delay it for awhile.”   
Levi cracked a tiny smile. “Stop trying to serenade me with shitty movie quotes.”  
Eren laughed and kissed Levi again, this time pushing him down to his bed. Gently, oh so gently. Levi reluctantly let himself be lowered. His eyes flickered shut, and before he knew it, he was pushing back up against Eren.

Soft moans and cries echoed through Eren’s room. The dark space was still, the whole house was still. Soft lips parted, lustful sounds being produced that were let to linger and fade to nothing. Profanities were being spilled in a breathy whisper, sounds only to be heard by the other.

 

Levi’s back was arched off the mattress, his head rolled back, jaw slack. Close by, clothing had been shed onto the floor, fingers desperately tearing at the cloth to gain access to the skin and the intimacy that was begging to be released. Muscular thighs were spread, gracefully bent to be draped over a broad frame. Large yet gentle hands grasped at a smaller body, and smaller and more fragile hands gripped tightly at white cotton. As Eren looked down onto his lover, his own lips parted in a satisfied moan. He was buried deep inside Levi, who was withering beautifully beneath him. 

This was just how he liked his lover. 

The captain’s continuous moans harmonized wonderfully with Eren’s own, their voices swirling together in the heat of the night. Eren marveled at how Levi’s pale, porcelain skin gave a glow to the dark room. radiating off of his own golden flesh. Hot and sweaty bodies were pushed together, lustful and needy. Levi’s thighs trembled, his whole body hot and lost in a sex-crazed state. He begged for Eren, and he cried out when the boy had so wonderfully found a spot deep inside him that sent indescribable jolts of immense pleasure running through his body. Words were hardly spoken, and moans were kept as soft as possible. After all, they were not alone in this house. Eren had texted Mikasa to stay at someone else’s tonight. She had seemed to understand the message and had gladly gone over to a friend’s. 

The door was locked, and for the moment, it was only the two of them. Levi bit onto Eren’s shoulder to keep his moans quiet, much which just caused Eren’s own to increase. Some would call it masochism. To them, it was just them. This was how they worked, and neither of them questioned it. To them, it was perfect and normal. Thank god Carla and Grisha slept on the second floor.

Deep into the night, the lay curled up together, Levi securely pressed into Eren’s larger form. His arms circled loosely around the smaller male, protecting him. 

On Eren’s nightstand, Levi’s phone was lighting up, and across town, Erwin was home, and was getting rather concerned to where his boyfriend may be. Him sleeping in another man’s bed had never crossed his mind that night, and eventually he too, went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never finished a fic, lets hope this will be my first finished...  
> sorry chapter one is short! To be updated (hopefully) soon!


End file.
